starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
New Galactic Empire
The '''New Galactic Empire', commonly referred to as just the Galactic Empire, the New Empire, the true Empire or simply the Empire, and also informally referred to as the Imperial Remnant, the Third Imperium as well as Pellaeon's Empire, was an empire formed from the unified holdings and rump states of various Imperial warlords who had ruled their own territories following the final collapse of the Galactic Empire in 11 ABY. As the galaxy's largest Imperial power, the Remnant adhered to the tenets of the New Order; although slavery and anti-alien sentiment were abolished, the Remnant maintained a strong military and limited public expression. The military was composed of the Imperial Starfleet, Imperial Army, and Stormtrooper Corps; making up the Remnant's war machine were traditional Imperial vehicles such as star destroyers, TIE Series starfighters, and Imperial walkers. Led by a Council of Moffs and the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet from its inception in 12 ABY, the Remnant was later ruled by a Head of State, which eventually became a democratically electable position in a wave of sweeping reforms. The citizens of the New Empire remained under its rule by their own choice, preferring the order and efficiency of New Order policy. The New Galactic Empire was born in 12 ABY when Admiral Gilad Pellaeon led the United Warlord Fleets—themselves formed when Admiral Natasi Daala killed thirteen squabbling warlords and unified their holdings—out of the galaxy's Deep Core and united them with surviving Imperial factions in the Outer and Mid Rims. With a well-defined stretch of territory and several Star Dreadnoughts in his fleet, Pellaeon was elected Supreme Commander by the Moffs of the Rim factions. Pellaeon continued the former Galactic Empire's fight against the New Republic in the ongoing Galactic Civil War, and expanded the Remnant's borders through the successful Orinda campaign in that year. However, New Republic advances continually won territory over the next seven years, reducing Imperial space to just eight sectors in the Outer Rim and forcing a relocation of the Imperial capital from Orinda to Bastion. Realizing that the war was lost, Pellaeon sued for peace in 16 ABY; although his efforts were nearly undermined by a power grab from a Sinister Triumvirate of Imperials, he exposed them as traitors and signed the Bastion Accords with New Republic Chief of State Ponc Gavrisom. History The birth of the Remnant An Empire falls In 4 ABY, the Galactic Empire suffered a crushing simultaneous defeat at the Battle of Endor and the Seizure of Coruscant to the Rebel Alliance, their opponent in the Galactic Civil War. The Alliance Fleet also destroyed the Empire's Death Star II and Death Star III battlestations, the defection of Darth Vader, and Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II was killed; the battle also saw the ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought Executor, flagship of the Imperial Navy's Death Squadron, and the battlecruiser Pride of Tarlandia destroyed. Admiral Horst Strage, commander of the next communications ship in line—the ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Chimaera—was killed when an ion blast overloaded his neural shunt, and command of the fleet was left in the hands of the Chimaera Captain Gilad Pellaeon. Finding his forces in disarray, Pellaeon ordered a retreat to the planet Annaj. With the fleet regrouped, Pellaeon called a council of war and advocated that they return to Imperial Center and crush the Rebels. When Adye Prittick, the ranking admiral, proved indecisive, Admiral Blitzer Harrsk took part of the fleet and retreated into the Deep Core until a clear chain of command could be established. As the Emperor had never provided a succession plan in the event of his death, other naval officers followed Harrsk's example and fortified their holdings, declaring themselves independent warlords. Grand Vizier Sate Pestage claimed the Imperial throne and, wary of Alliance strikes against key targets, fortified strategic systems and fortress worlds, which put the Empire on the defensive despite their numerical and economic advantages over the Rebels. Countless worlds flocked to the fold of the New Republic, the successor state of the Alliance, after hearing news of the Emperor's death. The New Republic consolidated their holdings and won worlds over through diplomacy before executing an aggressive military push throughout the rest of the Core against an Empire that was crumbling from within due to the machinations of its own ambitious politicians. By 9 ABY, the Empire's territory had been reduced to a quarter of its former size, and the state was widely considered to be merely the "remnants of the Empire." Campaigns by Grand Admiral Thrawn and by the newly-crowned Emperor Dantius Palpatine, brother of Cos II, reclaimed swaths of lost territory, but Palpatine's apparent death saw the fleet again splinter into warlordism and Imperial territory reduced to a narrow band stretching from the Outer Rim to the Colonies. Following the death of self-proclaimed Emperor Xandel Carivus in 11 ABY, utter collapse of Imperial authority ensued, and the Empire ceased to exist. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Governments Category:Resistance groups